Episode 123
|Image = Episode 123 - FT Second Building.PNG |Story Kanji Title = Ｘ７９１年　妖精の尻尾 |Story Romaji Title = X791 Nen Fearī Teiru |Funimation Title= |Adopted = Chapter 254 |Air Date = March 24, 2012 |Episode = 123 |Arc = X791 arc |Opening Song = I Wish |Ending Song = Boys Be Ambitious |Previous Episode = Let's Join Hands |Next Episode = The Empty Seven Years |Adopted 2 = Chapter 255 }} is the 123rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on March 24, 2012. Twilight Ogre asks Fairy Tail about the debt they owe them, but Macao convinces them that they will give it next month. After that, Blue Pegasus Guild arrives and gives them good news: Tenrou Island still exists. Some members go out to find them. Meanwhile, Twilight Ogre comes back to get money again. The Tenrou Team arrives to get rid of the Twilight Ogre members. The whole guild celebrates for their return from Tenrou Island. Synopsis Romeo is at Hargeon Port staring at the horizon. Alzack and Bisca arrive and tell him that they should head back to the guild. Meanwhile, the 4th guild master and Wakaba are arguing while Vijeeter is showing off a new dance he created. Nab comments that they have less jobs now but Warren says that this shouldn't concern Nab as he hasn't gone out for a job since the last 7 years. Jet compares Droy to Reedus, who has gotten thinner (due to Makarov's Titan Magic wearing off on him) while Droy got fatter. The atmosphere gets heavy when Droy mentions that Levy is not going to come back. Teebo and some members from Twilight Ogre come to ask Macao about the money Fairy Tail owes them. Macao says that they will pay double next month. The members go on about how Twilight Ogre saved them from disbanding and thrash the place before leaving. Then, Reedus's sketchbook falls down and the pictures of the Tenrou Team fall out. Everybody starts reminiscing about the time when the island disappeared and about how they tried to find them but failed. They start crying and Macao states that Romeo hasn't smiled since they disappeared. Suddenly, they hear rumbling and go outside to see what was going on. They see the Blue Pegasus's magical bomber, Christina Version 2. Ichiya falls out of the ship to talk to them. Ren uses his magic to help Hibiki, Eve and himself float while coming. They started to flirt with Laki and Kinana, but Ichiya stops them from continuing. When Fairy Tail members asks what is going on, Ichiya answers that the Tenrou Island is still there and Hibiki shows the proof. Everyone gets shocked to hear this revelation and send some people to find it. While searching for Tenrou Island, they find a girl standing on the ocean. When she sees them, she brings Tenrou Island out of the ocean. Once it is out, she starts floating towards the island. The members reckon this as a sign to follow her. They follow her and find Natsu on the ground, collapsed. Meanwhile at the guild, Teebo comes back because his master doesn't agree with them paying next month. Romeo says that they don't have money so they can come back later. Just as Teebo attacks Romeo, Natsu kicks him across the room. Everyone asks why they look so young, Lucy explains what had happened. When Jet found Natsu, they try to wake him up. When he wakes up, Natsu asks everyone why they came and why do they look so aged. Alzack and Bisca find Happy buried. When Natsu asks where everybody is, the girl shows them and introduces herself as Mavis Vermilion, the first guildmaster of Fairy Tail. After finding everyone, Mavis then comments on what a fine guild Fairy Tail turned out to be. After that, They started celebrating. Amidst the celebration, Natsu says how much Romeo has grown. With this, Romeo smiles and welcomes them back while crying. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō) *Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) *Fairy Sphere (妖精の球　(フェアリースフィア) Fearī Sufia) *High Speed (神足 Hai Supīdo) *Rainbow Fire (七色の炎 Reinbō Faia) *Ice-Make 氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Aisu Meiku *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) *Requip (換装 Kansō) **The Knight (騎士 Za Naito) *Titan (巨人 Jiyaianto) Spells used *Aerial Levitation *Purple Fire Items used *Club *Hammer *Magic Bomber - Christina *Ship *Binoculars *Sword Anime and Manga Differences * Kinana is one of the few members of Fairy Tail who remains after the time skip and she runs the bar. This happens only in the anime. * The new Fairy Tail does not own a barn in the manga. * Bisca's bikini top is not striped in the anime. * Reedus says "yo" in the manga and "oui" in the anime. * In the anime, Macao offers to pay double to Twilight Ogre. * The anime shows a scene of the Twilight Ogre members leaving. * Happy did not pop out of the ground in the manga. Navigation es:Episodio 123